


More Things in Heaven and Earth

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Gen, ex Watcher!Merlin, or you know, something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: leeef asked:Are you taking crossover prompts? Cause I have this headcanon that Merlin was raised by the Watchers Council (Buffy) but he escaped. Then years later Harry has a run in with vampires and won't stop bugging Merlin about them.
Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	More Things in Heaven and Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts).



Merlin was a firm believer in the future. In progress and change in ways that the past becomes incomprehensible, in technology and science and the things humanity once called magic. 

But somewhere deep within him, in a voice so other from his own it was impossible to entirely forget, he catologued the Other and filed it away. Just in case.

After all, one never knew when the past would come to haunt them.

Or those in their charge, apparently.

‘Galahad, break the broom.’ It’s a testament to their relationship that Harry didn’t hesitate before doing so, though he sent ????? over the chat function of the specs. The vampire in question seemed to be entertained by the course of events, having parried several strikes and a well-aimed kick with ease. There was a cut where the shoe-blade had cut him, but of course all it had accomplished was angering the beast.

‘Stab him.’

‘The last knife accomplished nothing.’ Harry dodged a strike and parried another with the bristle-end of the broom. He felt ridiculous, but Merlin had never steered him wrong before.

‘Stop talking and _stab him in the heart.’_ Harry mentally shrugged to himself before going on the attack once more, ducking and weaving and feeling a little bit more like an idiot than he’d like, but what could he do but trust the man who had never before failed him?

‘As you say.’ Harry allowed himself to be backed toward a wall before gracefully spinning them round so the man with the grotesque features was pressed into the wall with the handle of the broom poking out from his chest. ‘That doesn’t seem to have done the trick,’ Harry kept pressure on the bit of wood, holding the struggling man in place.

‘Did you get him in the heart?’ Merlin rolled his eyes, heart in his throat, as Harry held a Vampire against a wall through sheer gall and luck.

‘You know, the human body is incredibly difficult to stab through with cleaning supplies;’ Harry complained.

‘Well, put your back into it.’ It was instructed with the same steadfast tone of diffusing a bomb, the voice that said “I know you can do this if you’d shut up and get on with it.” So Harry, never one to disappoint, put his entire body weight behind the broken broom handle.

And promptly stabbed himself with the blunt end when the man burst into dust.

‘What the _absolute-’_

‘I expect you here for debrief in two hours.’ Merlin cut him off, not wanting to deal with his reality crisis through long distance surveillance. He would keep the feed on, but mute his own audio, and see how Harry dealt with this on his own.

Then he’d decide what to do.

He watched as Harry frantically looked from the stick in his hand to the smattering of dust on the ground, already being carried off by an idle breeze. He saw Harry inspect the bit that had been stabbed through for any evidence of having been within a human body with nothing to show. He listened to Harry mutter to himself about there being a proper explanation waiting for him with Merlin- whether that would be true remained to be seen- and told himself that as long as the mission had been accomplished it would be fine.

‘There are more things in heaven and Earth, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.’ Harry huffed a laugh as he made his way to extraction, a cab waiting a few blocks away, and Merlin allowed himself a smile.

Perhaps it would all work out in the end.

\---

‘... and you obviously know how it ended.’ Harry finished, settled back in his seat with a glass of whisky and amusement in his eyes.

‘Yes, with a quick disposal and no evidence remaining.’ Merlin drawled, and made as if to file everything away from their debrief.

‘In a manner of speaking, certainly,’ Harry set the glass down and used his hand to grab at Merlin’s forearm, ‘but I’m a bit confused as to the _how_ and the _what the fuck did I kill_ and I’d been rather hoping for a proper explanation.’ Merlin smiled inwardly, his face stoic as if ever was, but set the sheaf of papers down before he reached into his drawer for a book.

A rather old book; the sort of thing one could find if they knew where to look, but would easily look over if they were merely curious. He set it on the table, having come to terms with his foreseeable future in the hours it had taken Harry to arrive.

‘Officially, Galahad, the man died and you disposed of the body in the river in the usual method. The footage backs that.’ Merlin rested both hands on the edge of the book, at once eager to share what he knew and terrified of letting it from his grasp.

‘And, unofficially?’ Harry’s gaze was locked on the tome, confused but curious, like a cat encountering something for the first time. Unsure of how to respond.

‘Unofficially,’ Merlin pressed the book across the desk until it hit Harry’s hands, and then further, ‘you’ve got some homework to do.’

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
